Pokémon Diamond and Pearl 2
Pokémon Diamond 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスターダイヤモンド ２ Pocket Monsters Diamond 2) and Pokémon Pearl 2 (Japanese: ポケットモンスターパール ２ Pocket Monsters Pearl 2) are Enigma games that act as sequels to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Unlike past Pokémon games, they don't fall into a specific "generation", rather acting as their own independent generation that can be transferred to via Pokémon Bank. Plot Coming soon... Characters Protagonists Allies Gym Leaders Antagonists Elite Four & Champion Gameplay Pokémon Diamond and Pearl 2 retain the core Pokémon gameplay of catching and training monsters known as Pokémon. By catching and training Pokémon, they learn new moves and can possibly evolve. Pokémon themselves can be found in the wild or owned by other Pokémon Trainers. Players can also trade and battle Pokémon with other Enigma owners. Diamond and Pearl 2 retain many features from past Pokémon games, ranging from an upgraded version of the Pokétch, to Super Contests, to Secret Bases, and more. The developers intended to break many traditions GAME FREAK had put in place in the past. The game also returns to the grid-based, sprite-based artstyle that hasn't been seen since Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Changes from Generation VII *The Easy and Challenge Modes return, but are heavily altered. Both modes alter the artificial intelligence and Pokémon levels of other Trainers, but now all Pokémon have altered movesets, items, and IVs. Both modes can also be selected from the beginning of the game without needing to defeat the Champion first. *HMs return, but this time, you only need a Pokémon in your party or PC Box capable of using the HM move rather than teaching them the actual move. *The following features return after an absence since Generation V: **Dark grass. **Seasons. **Pokémon Outbreaks. **Phenomena. **Music changing when your Pokémon is at low HP or the Gym Leader is down to their last Pokémon. *Walking Pokémon return in a similar fashion to HeartGold and SoulSilver. *The Running Shoes can be enabled at all times once again. *The Pokédex now shows the following information: **Egg Groups. **EV yields. **Encounter rates on routes. **Evolution methods. ***These have to be discovered yourself, though NPCs will give hints. **Move learnsets. *The Exp. Share returns to its pre-Generation VI function, though an item known as the Exp. All is obtained relatively early on and has the same function as the Generation VI Exp. Share. *Abilities like Overgrow, Blaze, Torrent, and Swarm (i.e. Abilities that didn't show when they activate) are now properly shown activating. *When a move is four times effective against a Pokémon, it plays a different sound and says "It's extremely effective!". **Consequently, when a move only deals 25% of normal damage, it plays a unique sound effect and says "It's barely effective!" *Pokémon Natures can be changed by speaking to a hypnotist NPC and paying a small fee. Pokétch Pro Coming soon. Changes to Sinnoh from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The Sinnoh region has changed drastically since the events of the original games. Here are a list of environmental changes: *Jubilife City, and by extension Twinleaf Town, Sandgem Town, and Canalave City, are locked away until the postgame due to rockslides at the Ravaged Path and Oreburgh Gate respectively. *Three new towns exist: **Genestone Town, located south of Mt. Coronet. **Fuego City, a city built where the Fuego Ironworks once were. **Chillwatch Town, located on the way to Snowpoint City. Pokédex The new Sinnoh Pokédex features 152 new Pokémon, compared to Platinum's 210, for a total of 362, including both regular Pokémon and Sinnohian Forms. To see the Pokédex, click here! Game Exclusives Some Pokémon are exclusive to one version or the other. Development Pokémon Diamond and Pearl 2 started development due to being in the mood to try a Pokémon game again, but at the same time not wanting to do a whole new region. Hoenn and Kalos were also initially considered to get sequels, but Sinnoh beat them out due to Tigertot's desire to perfect his favorite region. Tigertot also sought to reverse what he saw as the "casualization" of the Pokémon franchise by making a game that appealed to its core audience. Trivia *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl 2 are obviously inspired by Black 2 and White 2. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Enigma Games Category:Ghostrealm Games Category:Role-Playing Games